familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Familypedia:Info pages/instructions
The instructions below are for entering a "new" individual with both an info page and an ordinary page. (To add an info page to an existing article that does not have one, see Genealogy:Info pages/add info page to existing article.) Info page Paste or type the name of the proposed article before the /info. (There should be no space between the end of the article name and the /info, and there must be no other "slash" (/) in the name.) preload=Genealogy:Info pages/template buttonlabel=Create info page default=/info bgcolor=#eeeeff width=50 break=no That creates a pre-formatted info page for that article ready for editing by the addition of data. Once you get to the page, you will see many things such as "surname =", "birth year =", "spouse =", "child1 =". To the right of each "=" sign, type or paste known information (without adding "Enter" except for "sources"). If no information, add nothing (and do not delete the line). You can add more later. If there is already an info page for the spouse, you should copy the spouse's exact page name and you may copy all of the spouse's "child" entries. Previewing will not be much use until the page has been saved and reopened. Just save the page, copy its exact title (except for the "/info"), then return here for the next inputbox. Article Then, put the title in the box below and click its button. That creates an infobox-style article that uses the data on the info page (which is technically a "subpage" of the article). Often you will find that the article needs no more work. However, biographical material is usually available for adding under the Biography heading, and some additional categories may be added as desired. preload=Genealogy:Info pages/person_article_template buttonlabel=Create article bgcolor=#eeeeff width=50 break=no preload=Genealogy:Info pages/person_article_template (fr) buttonlabel=Créer article bgcolor=#eedff2 width=50 break=no Now you have a page to store a person's basic information (/info) and their actual article. The article displays information by using intricate templates (explained below) that you need not be concerned about. Copies of the page templates used ;Info page templates :English Genealogy:Info pages/template ;Article templates :English Genealogy:Info pages/person article template :French Genealogy:Info pages/person article template (fr) What the main subtemplates do The template at the top of the article automatically takes much of the information you entered in the info page and puts it into a box at the top right corner of the article. The template under the "Children" heading takes "Child..." information from the "/info" page you created and lists the person's children in a table headed with the parents' names. As soon as the children have their own "/info" pages, any information there on birth and death will also be put in this table on each parent's article. (For two or more spouses, there's a little more work, noted in a comment on the page.) Such child info updates automatically each time you open the parent's article. That same template can generally be used on a child's page to list all siblings automatically. See . What you can add You can add biographical information to the person's article, under the line and the preset standard headings. This could include not only the person's vital statistics, but what they did, such as their immigration journey, war stories, daily life, external links. Insert your own headings for longer biographies. You can add categories, but standard "BMD" and surname categories are generated automatically from the info page data. Details of main subtemplates You will see various templates in the edit box of the person's article page. These generate information from the info page. Manual use of the forms You may produce the same result without using the above infoboxes. #Create a blank subpage, type , click "Save page", and reopen with "Edit this page"; or #Create a blank /info subpage to an existing article on a person, and paste the following text into it: Blank form (English) } |Short name = |Surname = |Given names = |Article = |Full name = |Alternative names = |Short description = |Image = |Sex = |Father = |Mother = |Birth month = |Birth day = |Birth year = |Birth estimate = |Birth place (create links)= |Birth town = |Birth county = |Birth state = |Baptism = |Death month = |Death day = |Death year = |Death estimate = |Death place (create links)= |Death town = |Death county = |Death state = |Burial = |Spouse = |Marriage (date&place with links) = |Marriage month = |Marriage day = |Marriage year = |Marriage town = |Marriage county = |Marriage state = |Child1 = |Child2 = |Child3 = |Child4 = |Child5 = |Child6 = |Spouse2 = |Marriage2 = |Child1-S2 = |Child2-S2 = |Child3-S2 = |Sources = |Residence = |Residence years = |Residence2 = |Residence2 years = |Occupation = |Occupation years = |Occupation2 = |Occupation2 years = |Signature = |Title = |OrderCharlemagne = |Honors = |Public service = |Religion = |Education = |Schools = |Citizen of = |Emigration = |Physical description = |Haplogroup mtdna = |Haplogroup ydna = |Wikipedia-en = |Wikiquote-fr = |Familysearch afn = |Genealogics pid = |Day first = }} category:Info pages Tutorial See the general tutorial and a detailed tutorial dealing with each parameter.